Ghosts From The Past
by WordsGoneUnSaid
Summary: Right as Lisbon and Van Pelt walked in Allison let out a scream, her wet hair flat on her head. She looked up at Jane "Don't call me that! Don't you dare call me Charlotte! I haven't been Charlotte for years!" She screamed.
1. Blue Eyes To Match

**Story Tile: Ghosts From The Past.**

**Disclaimer: It may kill me to say this but I do not own Patrick Jane, Simon Baker nor the show The Mentalist. If I did however, Jane would never ware a shirt. **

_Summery: The computer screen went off with a flash of red lights and a soft alarm. Lisbon walked over to Van Pelt and rose an eyebrow "What is it?" She asked. Van Pelt lifted her head up at her "The FBI found a finger print in a murder and kidnapping case that belongs to-._

**Couples In Story: Patrick/Teresa | Wayne/Grace | Allison/James | Talli/Zellon | Mason/Quinn**

**Chapter One: Blue Eyes To Match.**

**California**

**7:00 AM.**

As Patrick Jane's cell phone went buzzing in his pocket he lifted his head off his desk, his eyes sleepy from now sleepy yet again. He lifted his hand to grab the little silver phone from his pants pocket. Yawning the charming blond opened the cell phone and hit the green call button. "Jane." he mumbled out softly.

Lisbon's voice came through on the other end "We got a case. Meet us at Belleview High School in 15 minutes." She said.

Jane, without asking anything got up "Okay." he said and hung up.

Normally he would be more cocky and chippy but today he didn't sleep and just wasn't in a very good mood, which was very un-like Patrick Jane as everyone in the whole damn world knew.

Jane got into his car, got some tea and then threw it out the window of his car since it tasted like piss. He pulled onto the huge parking lot of the high school and got out. He ran his fingers through his hair and walked up to where Lisbon and Van Pelt soon. He rose an eyebrow "Who's dead?" he asked.

Lisbon groaned "Do you have to sound so happy about someone being dead just so we can have a case?" she asked.

Jane, now acting like himself grinned wide and nodded "Uh-Yeah. I do, Lisbon." he said.

Jane followed Lisbon and Van Pelt inside to see a girl in the ladies restroom with slit wrists but something else- A bloody smiley face was smear on the wall with her blood. Jane's eyes got wide "Red Johns mark? It can't be. She slit her own wrists. Not Red Johns MO." he said. Lisbon nodded "I agreed- At first." she said.

She nodded to the girls feet, which had been painted in her own, sticky wet blood.

Jane leaned down and nodded something "Uh- Lisbon. Photo. Left side pocket of her vest." he said.

Lisbon pulled on clear rubber gloves and picked up the photo of her and a red haired girl- obviously dyed red with bright eyes only someone had wrote an red X mark over the girls face. She flipped the photo over and looked up at Jane "It says, 'Ellen and Claire Christmas 2009.'" She said.

Jane poked his head up to look at the photo closer "It also says 'To bad we can't be friends like this again, boyfriend stealing bitch.'" He said.

Lisbon sighed "Looks like her friend Claire is pretty pissed at her." She said.

Jane smirked "Yeah, you should bring her in. You do that and I'm going back to the office to make some tea."

Lisbon's jaw dropped open "Tea! Your thinking of tea at a time like this? A girls dead, Jane." She said.

Jane nodded "Uh- I know. See you back at the office Lisbon." he said.

**California.**

**9:00 AM.**

Lisbon walked in to see Jane on the couch, sipping some more tea- again. She rolled her brown eyes at him and walked over to her desk when she heard Van Pelt's computer make a sound.

The computer screen went off with a flash of red lights and a soft alarm. Lisbon walked over to Van Pelt and rose an eyebrow "What is it?" She asked. Van Pelt lifted her head up at her "The FBI found a finger print in a murder and kidnapping case that belongs to-." She frowned a bit "It says the case file for the person and his or her name is sealed shut." She said.

Lisbon rose an eyebrow "Really? By who?" She asked.

Van Pelt's smile got smaller and smaller by the second "By FBI Agent Ronnie Connors." She said. She paused "Hey, wait. Didn't he work the Red John case for a while before they came to a dead end?" She asked.

Lisbon nodded "Yeah, he did I believe." She said. At the moment Red John's name came up, Jane was looking over Lisbon and Van Pelt's shoulders. "So, find this Agent Ronnie Connors and make him un-seal it."

After hours of works and lots of phone calls, Lisbon and her whole office got the file un-sealed.

Only they had to deal with a jackass cocky FBI Agent Name Ronnie Connors. He flew down from Washington, DC that morning and now it was 3:00 PM California. He would tell them as much as they needed to know. Or well, what he thought they needed to know.

Van Pelt looked at her computer "Lisbon, Jane, Agent Connors. The print we found belongs to a teenage girl by the name of-" Jane cut her off.

"Let me guess, Claire?" He asked.

Van Pelt nodded "Yes, the print belongs to a Claire Rosso. She lives with her uncle and aunt. Justin and Macy Rosso, And her cousin a Allison Ross." She said.

Jane smiled wide "Bring her in, boss." he said. Lisbon shot him a glance and sighed and her, Agent Connors and Van Pelt went to pick up Claire.

After hours of talking and talking it turned out since Claire had a alibi, she just got back this morning from a weekend trip to Disney Land in Florida, they had to let her go.

They wanted to bring her cousin, Allison in to question but she wasn't there. Van Pelt walk back in the room around six at night "Boss, you am not going to believe this. We checked into Claire and her families backgrounds and her cousin Allison is being held in country jail right now for being caught with a knife a school last week." She said.

Lisbon nodded "Okay- So? She couldn't have done it." She said.

Van Pelt grinned wide, proud of herself "One problem, Allison Rosso isn't real. She was never born. And her prints, someone from the inside the government coded them. Allison isn't her real name. I bet she's not even seventeen." She said.

Lisbon grabbed her badge and gun "Bring her in." She said.

**California.**

**The Next Day.**

**8:00 AM.**

Lisbon watched at two country jail guards brought Allison Rosso in. Lisbon's stomach churned when she saw the girl looked harmless. She had blue eyes, dark black hair dyed since the roots were starting to show and a angelic face shape. She and Jane walked into the room.

Jane looked at her and after talking for an half an hour he saw she wasn't talking. Probably too scared to. So Lisbon sent off to have the girls prints ran for any other cases. All. Country, State, Or Federal. All of them.

Lisbon and Jane stood around the office room while Van Pelt re-ran the prints to get a match, a _real _match this time. A name popped up on the screen.

"Well?" Lisbon asked.

All three of them gasp at the name.

Lisbon frowned "T-That can't be right Van Pelt!" She said while Jane just stared at the screen.

Van Pelt nodded "I'm sure it is, Boss." he said.

Lisbon frowned "So- Your telling me this girls prints match a dead girls." She asked.

Van Pelt nodded, "Yes."

"Her prints match Charlotte Anne Jane's." She whispered.

Jane left the room and walked into the room, grabbed the girl and pulled her into the ladies room and dunked her head under a running sink, washing away the black dye in her hair. Bright blonde locks of her hair showed through. She lifted her head up, eyes meeting Jane's. "What the fuck!" She screamed, splitting out water and rubbed water off her eyes and face.

Jane, eyes wide and panic and madness looked down at the teenage girl "Charlotte?" He rasped out after a full minute of nothing but silence.

Allison rose an eyebrow "Who?" She asked.

He took a step closer "Charlotte?" he asked again.

A flick of remembrance lit in the teenage girls eyes. But she shook it off.

He looked down at her, "Charlotte? Is your name Charlotte? Charlotte Anne Jane?" he asked, a slight mean tone in his voice and not his normal, soothing calm voice as always.

Right as Lisbon and Van Pelt walked in Allison let out a scream, her wet hair flat on her head. She looked up at Jane "Don't call me that! Don't you dare call me Charlotte! I haven't been Charlotte for years!" She screamed before passing out.

Lisbon called for help and the EMT's while Jane stood there, mouth open.

"Charlotte?" The blond man asked, voice soft in the quiet room.

**AN: I know Jane seems a bit odd and off then his normal self in this chapter, but then again wouldn't you react the same way he did? Also, this isn't your normal "Oh my god his kid is alive!" story. It had more to it then that. And some Red John moments are coming up next chapter. Review.**


	2. Let Me Explain

**Story Tile: Ghosts From The Past.**

**Disclaimer: It may kill me to say this but I do not own Patrick Jane, Simon Baker nor the show The Mentalist. If I did however, Jane would never ware a shirt. **

_Summery: The computer screen went off with a flash of red lights and a soft alarm. Lisbon walked over to Van Pelt and rose an eyebrow "What is it?" She asked. Van Pelt lifted her head up at her "The FBI found a finger print in a murder and kidnapping case that belongs to-._

**Couples In Story: Patrick/Teresa | Wayne/Grace | Allison/James | Talli/Zellon | Mason/Quinn**

**Chapter One: Let Me Explain.**

**California**

**The Next Day**

**The Pediatric Wing**

**Saint Myers Hospital**

**8:30 AM.**

Jane stood outside the room where the girl who's finger prints showed to be his dead daughter Charlotte's. His blue green eyes look dully and sleepy. He had maybe two or three hours of rest after the girls nurse gave him a blanket. He slept in her room in the god awful hard plastic chair by the left of the room.

Jane took a sip of his hot tea in the white and blue plastic cup and rubbed his eyes. He stared at the sleeping teenager through the glass.

Lisbon walked up to Jane, brown eyes soft with worry for her co-worker and dear friend. Not the best friend to have a times, but her friend.

She looked at him softly "Jane. The doctor got her blood tests back and after she did her normal exam on her and a CT for her head. They want to talk to us." She said.

Jane turned to look at Lisbon "Did you hear? Claire and Mr. And Mrs. Rosso left town. Guess they got scared when they figured out we know the girls real name now." He said softly.

The shock hadn't worn off Jane nor Van Pelt or Lisbon yet so he didn't seem to know how to react other then shocked yet.

The doctor walked by and held Allison's chart. She smiled softly "Agent Lisbon, like you asked we sent two vials of Allison's blood to your CBI lab with Agent Van Pelt along with the blood we drew from Mr. Jane for DNA testing. Now, it would help if we had the mothers blood too, to match it along with Mr. Jane's." She said.

Jane spoke up "The mother is dead." he whispered. Eyes hard yet soft.

The blonde doctor nodded "Ah- I'm sorry." She said. After awkward moment of silence she opened Allison's chart and looked at Jane and Van Pelt "It seems Allison has asthma which we are guessing has followed her into her teenage years from her childhood. Due to the stress she was under and from what we gathers she was very distressed when she fainted, her blood pressure went sky high and mixed with her asthma she had an attack without knowing it, causing her to pass out from lack of oxygen to her brain. We put her on IV fluids and medicine to help her breathe better and she would be fine." She said.

Lisbon opened her mouth "What about the uh-" She got cut off by the doctor nodding , already knowing what she was going to ask her.

"We didn't find any sighs of present or past sexual nor physical abuse." She said with a half crooked grin.

A happy sigh fell out of Jane's mouth as the doctors words.

As did it on Lisbon and even the doctor.

Lisbon rested her hands on her hips "What do we do now?" She asked.

The doctor smiled a little "She did hit her head pretty hard so she might be out for a couple days. But for now. We wait and see." She said.

**California**

**Two Days Later**

**Pediatric Wing**

**Saint Myers Hospital**

**8:00 AM.**

Jane held his breath when Lisbon got a call on her cell phone that the lab results were in. She had Van Pelt bring them other. She handed the seal yellow file folder to Lisbon who opened it then handed it to Jane. "The DNA matches. She's Charlotte Jane." She said softly.

A soft cry fell off Jane's lips. His eyes wide with pain "H-How the hell is that even possible! I saw the bodies. She looked like her. It had to be her!" He said, his voice getting higher and higher as each word he spoke.

Lisbon blew out a sharp deep breath and sighed softly "Jane. You know Red John has a lot of connections. He could have kidnapped a girl who looked like her and had a plastic surgeon make her look more like Charlotte. We don't know. They never ran a DNA test or her or anything at the time of her death." She said.

Jane looked up at Lisbon. "Lisbon." he said.

She nodded "Yeah?" She asked.

"Charlotte had asthma." he whispered.

Lisbon just stood there with nothing to say.

A nurse and the blonde doctor walked out "Allison is awake now. She's willing to speak to you two if you need to." She said as she signed off on Allison's medical chart.

Lisbon looked at Jane with worry "You okay to do this, Jane?" She asked.

He nodded "It's now or never, Lisbon. Now or never." he said.

They both walked into Allison's room. Her hair had since dried and been re-washed by some nurses here at the hospital while she was out of it. It was now a shade lighter then Jane's own blond hair. It was slightly wavy with some curling starting to show up. She must flat iron it. From what she knew, Charlotte had wild yet cute curls.

Lisbon had Jane write down things about Charlotte. Her full name. Her favorite color, food and stuff. Her eye color, her hair color. Her lip, nose and eye shape. Even her birth date and her childhood best friends and school teachers. Even her bus number she rode to school.

Lisbon sat down across from the bed "Allison. We know who you really are. You don't have to be scared. We can protect you." She said softly.

The teenager stared out the window for a moment till she turned her head to face Lisbon. That's when Lisbon saw it. She had Jane's nose. And heart shaped lips. And her eyes seem to be more blue then ever.

"Allison, I'm going to ask you some things from your childhood and I want you to answer them the best you can, okay?" She half said half asked.

Allison swallowed a bit "O-Okay. I guess." She said softly.

Lisbon read off a couple things from the paper. "What's your birth name?" She asked.

She sighed "Ch-Charlotte. Charlotte Anne Jane." She whispered.

Lisbon already knew that answer.

"Your birth date?" She asked.

She sighed softly "October 26, 1995." She said.

Jane's eyes filled with tears. Lisbon checked the paper. It was right. Charlotte was born on October 26, 1995 at the downtown children's and woman's hospital at 3:29 AM.

Lisbon nodded "Tell us what happens Charlotte. We need to know." She said.

She nodded and after two and a half hours of talking and a bottle of ice cold water they understood and knew. Red John raised her as his own. Re-named her Allison. Allison Rayne Rosso. Her birth mother Angela was indeed dead. And by the time she was ten she had seen Red John kill three different people. A family. A father, mother and a little boy who was nine and named Kyle. Kyle Johnson. Red John even claimed and marked his as his own. When she was 13, he forced her to get a tattoo of his name plus a red smiley face on her left shoulder.

When Jane and Lisbon went to leave so she could rest and Jane could go freak out in private, Charlotte looked at them both.

"One more thing." She said.

They turned to her in the doorway "Yes?" Agent Lisbon asked her softly.

Charlotte sighed a little.

She held back a frown "The last name he gave me, It's Italian." She said.

Lisbon rose an eyebrow "So?" he asked.

Charlotte looked at them "Rosso means red in Italian." She said.

Pure silence filled the hospital room.

**AN: Wow, nice cliffhanger right? Haha. I know I promised some Red John in this chapter by I didn't feel it was time for that yet. Probably next chapter. Oh and you'll soon see when they re-interview Charlotte aka Allison at the CBI, she had some Jane traits. **


	3. Ti Amo

**Story Tile: Ghosts From The Past.**

**Disclaimer: It may kill me to say this but I do not own Patrick Jane, Simon Baker nor the show The Mentalist. If I did however, Jane would never ware a shirt. **

_Summery: The computer screen went off with a flash of red lights and a soft alarm. Lisbon walked over to Van Pelt and rose an eyebrow "What is it?" She asked. Van Pelt lifted her head up at her "The FBI found a finger print in a murder and kidnapping case that belongs to-._

**Couples In Story: Patrick/Teresa | Wayne/Grace | Allison/James | Talli/Zellon | Mason/Quinn**

**Chapter Three: Ti Amo.**

**California**

**CBI Holding Cell**

**9:15 AM.**

Her words filled Jane's mind the next day. Rosso meant red? In Italian, Rosso meant red? Red like Red John. Wait- Was Red John maybe from an Italian family? Or did he just know Italian? He did like mind games so for all Jane knew it was so wherever Charlotte when, her fake name Allison Rayne Rosso reminded her that she was his. She was marked as his. Jane just couldn't figure out why. He never raped Charlotte nor hit or abused her. But why did he feel the need to claim her? But it did make sense somewhat since Red John loved to hurt people.

Jane sipped his tea, his third cup in the past half hour. Van Pelt typed away on the computer. Wayne was in the feel trying to find background info on the Rosso family. Where the fuck did they go? Why did they run? Ah! So many damn things to figure out. And oh four hours of sleep that was pretty damn hard.

Jane looked up from his dark brown leather couch when Van Pelt like out a laugh and ran her fingers through her hair. "Boss, Boss!" The red haired Agent called out to Lisbon in her office. Lisbon came rushing out and stopped at Van Pelt's desk. "Yes?" She asked. "You find anything?" She asked.

Van Pelt nodded "Sure did, Boss." She said. She turned the computer screen a bit for Lisbon and Jane who just walked over to her desk to see.

"As it turns out, last Christmas a Justin Rosso brought in a Allison Ross when she slipped on ice and brown her ankle. But when the hospital and doctor tried to ask anything about Allison's medical history or Justin's, they left. They drove her to a ER 20 miles away to get the leg and ankle cast. Well they hospital still has the security DVD and videos. So we watch them and got a match on 'Justin Ross'." She said.

Van Pelt took a breath while Jane's eye lit up.

Van Pelt sighed softly "We ran it through the date base and found a record. His real name is Cayden Mitchells, born in Noblesville, Indiana to a William and June Mitchells on July 17, 1971. He's got a juvie record when him and his best friend and cousin Samuel Jacobs and Noah Mitchells stole some cash from his mom's wallet and got some beer and took a car for a joy ride then crashed it around a telephone pole on 116th street. He then started to get into tons of trouble after that. After he turned eighteen the courts sealed his records. Right before he left town and headed to New York, he was thought to have killed his friend Samuel Jacobs sister, Polly. She went missed on December 30, 1987. She was fifth teen at the time. The body was never found. But check this out." She said.

She clicked open a CBI window on the computer and showed a photo of a beautiful green eyed brown haired girl about 15.

"This is Polly. The FBI lab aged her to her real age which would be 36 years old as of today." She showed them another picture.

Cho opened up a file of the hospital camera photos and looked at the close up of Mrs. Ross. They all gasp loudly.

Lisbon got wide eyed "So, Justin Rosso is really a kidnapper named Cayden Mitchells who kidnaps his best friends younger sister, Polly Jacobs who is really his wife now, Macy Rosso." She half asked half said.

Jane sighed "Why did he steal the cash?" he asked.

Van Pelt rose a eyebrow "What?" asked.

"Why did Cayden steal the cash? He never did anything like that before it looks like." He said.

Van Pelt frowned a little "His cousin Noah talked him into it." She said.

Van Pelt got wide eyed "Oh god, do you think Noah Mitchells is Red John?" She asked.

The room fell silent.

Lisbon spoke up "Cho, go to the Rosso's last know address and see if you can find anything that might helps us. Old phone numbers, photos anything. Wayne, Go check on Charlotte and make sure she's doing okay. And Van Pelt, do some digging. If Cayden just made himself disappear he probably had help from someone. Also check all his last know alias he has. And do some digging on his cousin and friend Noah Mitchells and Samuel Jacobs. And put a warrant out for Justin Rosso and add his known alias in it. And for Macy Rosso and her known alias names. And tell cops to be on the look out for their daughter, Claire Rosso. See if you can find her real birth papers with her real name on it. Her known birthday is June sixth in the summer of 1993." Lisbon said, a little out of breath.

Lisbon turned to Jane "And you, Go talk to Charlotte. See if she remembers anything from her childhood." She said.

Jane nodded and went to check on Charlotte.

**California**

**CBI Interview Room**

**9:30 AM.**

Jane walked into the room, a fresh hot cup of tea in his hands. He sat at the table and looked at Charlotte, who was dressed in blue scrubs from the hospital and sneakers. Her wild curly hair pulled back in a ponytail, letting the light hit her cheek bones giving her an angelic look.

He sat down and set his blue plastic cup of tea on the table.

He looked at her "I should be freaking out, you know." He said.

She nodded "I know." She whispered.

"But I'm not. Because right now we need to find your friend Claire and her parents." He said.

Charlotte's eyes got wide "Claire! Claire is missing? Oh god, Oh fuc-" Jane cut her off.

"Uh- I'd like it if you didn't swear right now." he said.

She sighed "I bet he killed her. I bet he freaking killed her like he did to Miss. Cane when she tried to contact the police about him." She whispered, eyes wide with panic as she mumbled everything out softly.

Jane froze "Kill her? Why would her parents kill her?" he asked.

Charlotte laughed "Claire isn't the Rossos' real daughter! Duh. Red John kidnapped her for his friend and wife who could have children. She was my friend in preschool. Katharine. Katharine Fort." She said.

Jane looked at Charlotte "I'm sorry but I just uh I'm shocked. Your alive. You've been alive for years." He said.

Charlotte nodded and smiled a bit, a cocky grin pulling on her face. "Well duh." She said.

Jane smiled a bit.

Charlotte tucked a lose strand of hair behind her left ear and looked up at Jane with wide blue eyes.

"Uh-I." She paused.

Jane cocked an blond eyebrow up "Yes?"

Charlotte blushed a little. "One, yes you can ask me anything. I'm not going to freak out on you dude." She said.

Jane leaned forward "And what is number two?" he asked.

Charlotte grinned a sly grin at Jane "Can I have some of your tea?" She asked.

Jane held back a laugh "Sure." he said.

At that moment Lisbon walked in.

She sighed, a look glued on the brown eyed Agents face "Jane, we found Claire." She said.

Jane's face fell.

**AN: Okay, maybe I should have made Jane freak out a whole lot more but I didn't. I don't know why! I wasn't going to post a new chapter till Tuesday but since so many of you keep asking for me to post a new chapter I will. The next chapter will be more dramatic as Jane digs into Charlotte's past and what she remembers when she was Allison Rosso. Oh and the tiles name Ti Amo is Italian for "I love you." Review.**


	4. Sweet and Bitter

**Story Tile: Ghosts From The Past.**

**Disclaimer: It may kill me to say this but I do not own Patrick Jane, Simon Baker nor the show The Mentalist. If I did however, Jane would never ware a shirt. **

_Summery: The computer screen went off with a flash of red lights and a soft alarm. Lisbon walked over to Van Pelt and rose an eyebrow "What is it?" She asked. Van Pelt lifted her head up at her "The FBI found a finger print in a murder and kidnapping case that belongs to-._

**Couples In Story: Patrick/Teresa | Wayne/Grace | Allison/James | Talli/Zellon | Mason/Quinn**

**Chapter Four: Sweet and Bitter.**

**California**

**CBI Interview Room**

**2:00 PM.**

Jane slowly stood up and looked down at Charlotte who just stared at the table with wide wet blue eyes. She knew. He knew she knew. And she knew he knew she knew. Jane slowly waked to the door "Be right back." he spat out slowly and softly. His legs felt like jello. His mouth tasted like cotton. And he felt dizzy. Within less then a week he found out his daughter, Charlotte was alive. Went home and screamed and cryed for a while till it hit him; That was good. His daughter was _alive._ She lived through years of hell and pain but she made it. She was alive. Jane shut the door to the interview room softly with a light thud and looked at Lisbon.

Lisbon licked her lips "Jane, A patrol car found Claire on the side of the road by the interstate exit heading near Washington. She's alive. Barely. Her throat was halfway slit, damaging her larynx. She was also shot once, in the leg near her thigh. She had a couple nasty cuts and wounds on her too. She's getting air lifted to the near by hospital, which is Bethany Grace Hospital I believe, downtown. I sent Van Pelt and Cho to wait there with her for a while." She said.

Jane stood there and after a minute or two slowly nodded. "I- Uh. Okay. " He said.

Lisbon's face fell a bit "Jane- We need to talk to Charlotte. Ask her what she remembers about her time with Red John and or his friends. She might be able to help us, Jane. I'll understand if you want me to something else to do it." She said.

Jane shook his head no. "No, I'll do it. I want to make sure she's okay. Having a voice she's heard from before she was taken will help her mind remember better." he said.

Lisbon nodded and smiled a bit, touching a hand to Jane's shoulder "If you have to stop at anything time or want us to stop listening in through the glass window, just say so, Okay." She said.

Jane nodded "Okay." he said as he walked back into the room.

Charlotte stood in front of the glass window where on the other side of it, Agents and cops stood watching her and Jane talk. She had pulled her thick hair down from her ponytail and now it looked curly as ever. Now thick curly but more elegant curly. She didn't move, just kept staring at herself in the mirror. "Is Claire dead?" She asked.

Jane took a seat and shook his head no "No. She was badly injured but she's being taken downtown to a near by ER." He said.

Jane sighed softly "Charlotte. We need to talk. About your past. About what you remember." He said.

Charlotte sat back down "I don't want to remembered." She whispered softly.

Jane's eyes got soft "I know Charlotte, I know." He said, voice soft and soothing.

**California**

**CBI Interview Room**

**2:30 PM.**

Jane dimmed the lights in the CBI interview room and had gave Charlotte some tea to calm her down. He looked at her "Ready?" he asked.

The blonde teenager nodded "Ready." She said.

Jane took a deep breath "What happen the night you were taken, Charlotte?" he asked.

Tears had already formed in the teenagers eyes before she even got a answer out "I-I was playing with my Barbie's. Mom was yelling at me because I cut the hair off the brown haired one I named Jasmine. We heard a crash and she went to see what it was. When I heard her scream I hid inside my closet but he found me. When I looked in the master bedroom, mom was dead. And he held this nasty smelling stuff on a clothe over my mouth. It smelled weird like well kind of sweet and bitter I guess." She said.

Jane nodded, understanding how come no one heard Charlotte scream for help. Red John had drugged the eight year old with a chemical. He nodded for her to go on.

Charlotte took a deep sharp breath and sighed softly "I remember waking up in a car that came to a stop after a while. I was picked up and taken inside a house or apartment. I'm not sure which. I was taken to a room in a basement I think. Because it was damp and cold. And it smelled weird. Musty. Like a bathing suit you leave out to dry over night and the next morning it's still slightly damp. The room had no windows and the door had a pad lock on it. I was gave a bottle of water and a ham and cheese sandwich. He left me there for days I think. Maybe two days. I remember because I ran out of water by the next night. My stomach hurt really bad from having no food to eat. When he came back he had a bag of food from a place. McDonalds maybe, or Burger King. Maybe White Castle. He had blood all over him. On his shirt, his jeans. His hands and his face. He washed over and put another girl in the room with me-" She said.

Jane nodded "Ah- Claire." He said.

Charlotte nodded a bit. "Yeah. We remembered each other from preschool and protected each other. We shared the pillow and blanket he gave us to sleep with. And when I got really thirsty and was out of water, she gave me some of her water." She said softly.

Jane rose an eyebrow "What about the photo we found on Ellen, the girl at your school. Her and Claire." he said.

She sighed a little "Ah. Ellen. She was in our homeroom and math class with me and Claire." She said, rubbing the tears our her face from when she told Jane about her time with Red John when she was first taken.

Jane showed her the photo. He took it out if his breast pocket and laid it out on the cold metal table.

He pointed to the writing on the back "What was the deal with Claire and Ellen?" He asked.

"Ellen thought Claire was sleeping with her boyfriend, James. James Carter. He's on the schools football team. He's a junior." She said.

Jane nodded "And was she?" he asked.

She laughed "No freaking way! Claire would never do that." She said.

Jane nodded "Charlotte. I'd like to talk about the family you saw Red John kill. And your tattoo." he said.

Charlotte's face fell and paled white. "I- I really don't want to." She whispered softly.

Jane sighed "I know." He said.

At that moment Lisbon walked in "Jane, We got a sighting of Justin and Macy Rosso. We got a couple units following them. Wayne is meeting us over there. We think they are visiting a friend of Red John's. They are somewhere in Carmel." She said.

Jane stood up and went to go with her when Charlotte stood up "Wait!" She said.

Lisbon and Jane turned to face her "What?" They both asked.

She smirked a little, her grin looking a bit like Jane's did at times. "Red John had a old friend who lived in Carmel, California. At a house on Baker Street. Something like uh 2943 or 2945. Something like that. His name is Samuel Jacobs." She said.

Both Jane and Lisbon fell silent with shock.

**AN: I promised a little Red John and you got it. Next chapter Van Pelt with come close to catching Red John. Also, Charlotte is hiding something from Lisbon and Jane. Nothing back though. I promise! Review.**


	5. Mess In A Dress

**Story Tile: Ghosts From The Past.  
**

**Disclaimer: It may kill me to say this but I do not own Patrick Jane, Simon Baker nor the show The Mentalist. If I did however, Jane would never ware a shirt. **

_Summery: The computer screen went off with a flash of red lights and a soft alarm. Lisbon walked over to _

_Van Pelt and rose an eyebrow "What is it?" She asked. Van Pelt lifted her head up at her "The FBI found _

_a finger print in a murder and kidnapping case that belongs to-._

**Couples In Story: Patrick/Teresa | Wayne/Grace | Allison/James | Talli/Zellon | Mason/Quinn**

**Chapter Five: Mess In A Dress.**

**California**

**One Week Later**

**Country Juvenile Center**

**7:00 AM.**

Due to state law even though Charlotte was now under CBI custody she still had to stay at the Country jail while Lisbon got the charges on her dropped. It was proven the knife was in fact not her knife but a boys at school who got scared when a teacher got near and he stuck it into her bag without her knowing it, so when she stop up and knocked her bag over; Bam. Knife- Floor and the rest was history.

Charlotte sat in the corner of her cell room with her room mate Talli. Her real name was Tallianna. She was born in Romanian but her family moved here when she was two and a half so she spoke English. She was here for getting into a fight at school and the girl's nose she busted pressed charges on her. To tell the truth it all sounded a little stupid to Charlotte. Talli was a very sweet girl in fact.

On her first night here Charlotte had gotten into a fight. Not her fault at all. When all the other girls found out they had "fresh meat" she got beat up pretty bad. Jane nor Lisbon new yet. Her right eye was blue and purple and swollen half shut. Her nose still had some dried and cracked blood on it and her lip was a little red and swelled with some blood still dried on where it had been busted. She also had a nice size bruise on her left cheek and a sore collar bone and right wrist from trying to defend herself from the heartless bitches in here.

A female guard named Jenny walked over, keys in hand "Ross, Allison. Number 352995, Your being released into the custody of the CBI. Get your things and move it." She said.

Charlotte was still known as Allison. Is Red John found out while she was in here that the CBI knew she was really Charlotte Jane, she would have been fucking killed by now. She got her things and they hand cuffed her wrists and ankles and put here on the moving bus. She got lead off and into the CBI building by two female officers.

Officer Jensen and Officer Michaels. Lisbon, Jane and Van Pelt gasp when they saw her. Officer Jensen held onto her by her right arm while Officer Michaels handed Lisbon a paper and pen "Sigh here for the release of Allison Rayne Rosso, number 352995 into the custody of the CBI." She said. Lisbon grabbed the black pen and sighed.

Officer Jensen un-locked the ankle cuffs and her hand cuffs and shoved the small box of her normal clothes and some paper and pens on the CBI desk of Van Pelt.

Jane stood up after the two officers left and stood in front of Charlotte, touching a hand softly to her hurt eye. His eyes became cold and dark for a second before filling and pooling with worry. "What happen?" He asked.

Charlotte laughed a bit and took a seat on the brown leather couch "Ever seen the prison movies were all the inmates yell out 'fresh meat' and beat the new people up. I was the fresh meat this week." She said.

Jane didn't think he just nodded "We'll get someone to take a look at your eye. It looks okay but your wrist is making it worry. It looks pretty bad, Charlotte." The blond man said.

Charlotte licked her lips, face crossing the teenagers for a second as it caused her busted lip to burn and hiss with pain.

When Charlotte stood up, Jane pulled her in for a hug. And she didn't pull back. She leaned her head on his chest and took a deep, shaking breath and held onto Jane. The older blond rubbed soft circles on her back for a second before pulling back. He turned to Lisbon who nodded "You two go grab something to eat and me and Van Pelt will get the file ready to show Charlotte." She said.

Jane lead Charlotte into the lunch room area and fixed her some jasmine tea with lemon in it.

Jane looked at Charlotte as she sipped her cup of tea. "Charlotte, we raided Mr. Jacobs house and found a boy about sixteen in he basement. He had this on him." He said as he pulled a picture from his pocket.

It was a picture of the blond boy laughing and warring a baseball uniform in the summer from the looks of it, holding onto a smiling Charlotte in a pink dress.

The moment her eyes caught the photo Jane saw it; A flick of remembrance. She knew the boy.

He sighed "Who is he Charlotte?" he asked.

She bit her lip again- causing more pain "His name is Joshua. Joshua Dallas. He's on the kids Red John kidnapped. He was already there when I first got there. He's sixteen. Or will be. His birthday is on December 18th." She said.

Charlotte let out a embarrassed laugh and tucked a strand of her curly hair behind her left ear and looked up at Jane who smiled a little at her.

She bit her lip "I-Is Joshua here? I'd like to see him. Please." She said.

Jane laughed a bit "Yes, he is. After Lisbon and I interview him you can see him." He said.

Charlotte nodded. Jane sucked in a bit of breath "Charlotte, I need to know. Lisbon- The CBI needs to know if Red John had taken any other children? Is do we'd like to find them. So anything you can tell us would help out a bunch." he said.

Charlotte nodded "Okay."

**California**

**CBI Office**

**9:00 AM.**

Jane walked into the room where Charlotte sat, watching the news. Van Pelt had since went out and found a pair of jeans and a sweater she could fit into. She had also washed her hair and tucked it into a low ponytail. Jane grinned a bit, shoving his hand into his pockets.

Charlotte rose an eyebrow at him and set the bottle of water she was drinking down on the table in front of her. She sighed "What?" She asked.

Jane smirked a bit and pointed a finger at her "You know, I'd would have thought you would known not to lie or keep things from me, Charlotte." He said, not mad but rather a little cocky.

Charlotte rose her eyebrow again "Like what?" She asked.

Jane grinned wider at her "Like the fact you and Joshua Dallas are boyfriend and girlfriend." he said.

Charlotte got wide eyed and red cheeked "Oh- That." She said.

**AN: Kind of a fluff chapter. What can I say? I wasn't in a drama mood. It snowed here last night! I wanted something warm and cute with a little funny in it. Next chapter Jane will find out that Red John may be closer then he knows. And Charlotte and Joshua get caught being a little too "friendly"; Not sex though. And Lisbon will get hurt- Badly. But don't worry. She doesn't die. Oh and maybe I should add in the fact Tallianna from Juvie will be breaking out to see Charlotte. Lots of drama and secrets next chapter. Review.**


	6. Christmas Time

**AN: Everyone I know it's been a couple of days since I posted. But I promise you I am working on the next few chapters. And they are very dramatic and will be worth the wait, I promise. Due to Christmas being this Saturday I will be posting one chapter tomorrow and another over the weekend before going back to my normal one a day postings. Thank you all for reading my stories and being so understanding.**

**Signed,**

**WordsGoneUnSaid**


	7. Lie To Me

**Story Title: Ghosts From The Past.**

**Disclaimer: It may kill me to say this but I do not own Patrick Jane, Simon Baker nor the show The **

**Mentalist. If I did however, Jane would never ware a shirt. **

_Summery: The computer screen went off with a flash of red lights and a soft alarm. Lisbon walked over to _

_Van Pelt and rose an eyebrow "What is it?" She asked. Van Pelt lifted her head up at her "The FBI found _

_a finger print in a murder and kidnapping case that belongs to-._

**Couples In Story: Patrick/Teresa | Wayne/Grace | Allison/James | Talli/Zellon | Mason/Quinn**

**Chapter Six: Lie To Me.**

**California**

**CBI Office**

**8:00 AM.**

Charlotte stood in the ladies room of the California CBI Office building. She stood in front of the mirror in the single bathroom, door locked of course. She brushed her hair and added some gel Agent Van Pelt had let her use to calm her wild curly hair. She hooked her bra and slipped on some Christmas panties. Pulling on a new pair of jeans Agent Lisbon had been so nice to guy her along with a new red T-shirt that had a Christmas tree on the front and said "Happy Holidays." in green and gold glitter letters.

Charlotte leaned in to be closer to the mirror and added some eyeliner on her water line before adding blush, mascara and a orange pink lipstick from Revlon called "Baby Spice".

She smacked her plump heart shaped lips together and grabbed her bag, shoved her old clothes in it and un-locked the restroom door. She walked outside and back into the office. She smiled a bit at Van Pelt "Where is Agent Lisbon and Jane?" She asked.

Van Pelt rose an eyebrow at her calling her father Jane, but she couldn't blame her. She had just re-met him around two weeks ago.

Charlotte sat on the couch, poker cards in hand as she slapped one down on the table before her, guessing each of them before she turned them over. She got over half of them right.

Charlotte looked up as Jane and Agent Lisbon walked in. Charlotte stood up a bit and Jane smiled at her before Lisbon talked "Charlotte, Me and Van Pelt are going to see Mr. Jacobs in his holding cell. Jane here is going to take you for lunch then back here to look at some photos we found at Mr. Jacobs house." She said.

Charlotte nodded. "Okay." She said.

Jane waved to the lunch room area "Tea or water?" he asked the girl.

She smirked a bit "Tea please." She said.

Jane nodded "Lemon, Jasmine or Green tea?" he asked.

She smiled "Lemon, please." She said.

While Jane fixed some tea for him and Charlotte he sat down beside her on the couch "Any reason Joshua Dallas called you "Circus Girl?" in the interview room when we let you two see each other?" he asked.

Charlotte blushed a deep pink red in the cheeks and sighed a bit "Red John took us to the circus one a year. After a while I grew very good at walking on tight wire." She said.

He laughed "Well it does run in your blood." he said.

Charlotte grin "Really?" She asked.

He smirked "Yeap." he said.

**California**

**CBI Office**

**Two Hours Later**

**10:00 AM.**

Lisbon walked in while Van Pelt and Jane talked to Charlotte to see what she knew about the other kid Red John had kidnapped. She sat at her desk and picked up a package, not thinking anything of it. She opened it with a letter opener and white dust flew everywhere. The brown eyed Agent started coughing before Wayne ran into her office "Lisbon, Boss what's the mat-" he paused as he say the white powder and the paper that flew from the package. It read:

Dear Agent Lisbon,

I do not like it when snob nosed narcissistic woman try to break down the way I work.

Signed,

Red John.

At the bottom was a red bloody smiley face wrote in real blood.

Lisbon, gasping for air looked at Wayne "Call- Call a - lockdown. Level one." She said, now on her knees before passing out from lack of oxygen. He picked the phone up and called the front desk "A white powder has been released from a letter sent to Agent Lisbon. Possible virus or toxin. Call a code red and lockdown the building. Call the CDC." he said.

A woman's voice came over the office speakers a moment later "Code red, repeat code Red. Everyone out of the building." She said.

Jane and Van Pelt got wide eyed. Charlotte frowned "Code red?" She asked.

Jane nodded "It means-" Van Pelt cut him off.

"It means a virus or toxin has entered the building." She said, voice still.

Within ten minutes the CDC men in yellow and orange suits showed up. Two EMT people in the suits rushed a pale Lisbon out. One radioed in to tell them to get ready for them. Lisbon through the oxygen mask turned to Jane, grabbed his arm.

She let out a wheezing sound as she took in a deep breath "Jane, have Van Pelt and Cho stay over at your house tonight to keep you and Charlotte safe." She said before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and they pulled the mask back onto her face. One CDC guy got in with her and nodded for the driver to go ahead and take them to the local ER.

Charlotte, who now clung to Jane like she was glued to him looked scared at hell.

Van Pelt frowned when the blue eyed teenager grabbed for her yellow inhaler and breathed in two puffs of the nasty smelling medicine. She sighed softly.

Two CDC guys eyed her. She sighed softly "Asthma. Just freaking asthma. I didn't inhale any of the toxin." She said.

The main CDC guy in charge nodded a bit "All of you will be taken to the hospital and have blood drawn anyway." he said.

**California**

**Hospital**

**9:00 PM.**

Charlotte stood in big, baggy blue scrub pants and a shirt. Her hair was curly like Jane now since everyone had to take a shower and she didn't have her hair gel or flat iron with her. She pushed a curl of hair out of her eyes and pulled her hair into a messy bun and tied it off with a rubber band.

A CDC guy walked in and Charlotte got up off her bed. "Can we leave now? I'm like uh bored!" She said, annoyed.

He laughed "Your blood test have not come back yet and the lab is still working on what the virus or toxin is." He said.

A nurse walked in warring a orange suit and handed each of them pills to take "Keeps your immune system up." She said.

He grinned at the brown eyed nurse. Charlotte smirked a bit. The CDC guys name was James Winters. And the nurse's name was Callie Mark- Winters. She was his wife. A doctor walked in, this time a man named Dr. Nathan Callahan. He checked on all of them and left. Since the CDC guy had been such a jackass when he turned to leave Charlotte smiled a bit like Jane did when he saw something no one else saw.

Charlotte licked her lips "Hey, Winters!" She said.

He turned, annoyed at the teenage girl. "What is it now?" he asked.

She smirked big time. "Your wife is cheating on you with Dr. Callahan." She said.

The CDC guys face fell.

Van Pelt laughed a bit because right now, she sounded like Jane.

Who happen to be smirking wide at what Charlotte said.

The CDC guy frowned more "Your lying, kid." He said.

Jane laughed "No, No she's not." he said.

At that moment Charlotte got into a loud coughing fit. The doctor helped her on the bed as he listened to her lungs.

His face fell.

The nurse came back in with the test results.

Jane was clear.

Van Pelt was clear.

Cho was clear.

Wayne was clear.

Lisbon was clear but only because of medicine they gave her to help her fight of the virus.

Charlotte was not clear.

She was infected with whatever the toxin or virus was.

And it was already attacking her lungs.

**AN: I know, I know! I have not been posting as much. But I will. I was all Christmas excited and that lasted a bit longer then I thought. But I will be writing more now! Like before Christmas. Also, soon I will be posting my Twitter and Facebook links on my page if any of you want to follow me and what's going on with the story as I write chapters. Review.**


	8. Tweet

**AN: **Hey Ya'll! It's Hannah. Yeah I know I've been gone a while. Sorry 'bout that. Between getting sick for two weeks in January and money problems writers block hit me! But I'm working on new chaper for my two active stories for "Supernatural" and "Criminal Minds.". And a new one for a Twilight one about Jasper and Alice. Look for the first chapter of it this week or Monday night. Oh and feel free to follow me on twiter. Might even be willing to use ideas ya'll give me. Or take in what you want to happen and use it. Of course I'll give credit to anyone who gives me an idea I use. MessedUpWriterx

Xoxo

Love always,

- WordsGoneUnSaid


	9. Last Friday Night

**AN:** I am so sorry it's been so long since I updated. Real life got in the way-Again! Damn you real life! Anywho; Do you guys still want me to keep writing this story or not? Review to let me know.


	10. And she returns

Hey! Long time now eh talk, yes? Between high school, family and money issues, I've been a busy girl, Let me tell you! Anyhow. I've been DYING to start writing this story again. Do ya'll want me to update this? Say yes or no. Really. I do NOT want to bother updating a story no one cares about or wants to even read anymore.

-WordsGoneUnSaid.


	11. The Clocks Ticking

**Story Tile: Ghosts From The Past.**

**Disclaimer: It may kill me to say this but I do not own Patrick Jane, Simon Baker nor the show The Mentalist. If I did however, Jane would never ware a shirt. **

_Summery: The computer screen went off with a flash of red lights and a soft alarm. Lisbon walked over to Van Pelt and rose an eyebrow "What is it?" She asked. Van Pelt lifted her head up at her "The FBI found a finger print in a murder and kidnapping case that belongs to-._

**Couples In Story: Patrick/Teresa | Wayne/Grace | Allison/James | Talli/Zellon | Mason/Quinn**

**Chapter Seven: The Clocks Ticking.**

**Hospital.**

**Charlotte's Room.**

**8:49 AM.**

Charlotte's blue eyes twitched under her pale eye lids. Her chest lifted with each shaky, wheeze filled breath she took. Her hair lay on her pillow in soft, angelic looking blonde curls. The sun shined through the window, allowing her body to feel the warmth of it.

Jane stood outside the teenagers room, worry lines already forming on his face. Lisbon came up, hot tea in hand. She set it down next to Jane.

"Jane, she'll be okay. She lasted through the night without spiking another fever. Her lungs aren't getting any worse. She's lucky Jane, she's really lucky." she spoke, her blue eyes now looking at the sleeping Charlotte in her bed.

That's when one of Charlotte's new doctors walked over. She smiled a bit, her lips curling into a grin. "Charlotte's labs are back. The toxin is still unknown but her body seems to be doing it's best to heal her. But while she isn't getting any worse-" Jane cut her off, blue eyes showing his true age and all the trouble he has to deal with.

"But she's also not getting any better either." he spoke, his voice deep with anger and worry.

The red haired doctor took a seat in a chair and sighed "The CDC has the toxin right now and are working hard to figure out what it is. We'll known as soon as Atlanta does." she said, giving Jane a smile before leaving.

An hour later, Lisbon got a phone call. After talking for a few minutes she gasp when she turned the corner to find Jane standing there, listening. "What did Grace want? Is it about the toxin or Red John?" he asked, eyes rimmed with red from sleepless nights, crying and worry.

Lisbon sighed "A 16 year old girl was found beat in a alley. She's coming in now." she said.

Jane rolled his eyes "What's she got to do with Charlotte?" he asked.

Lisbons eyes got softer. "Her name is Annette Marcelios. " she said. Jane's faced paled. "A-Annette Marcelios?" he asked.

She nodded. He turned to face the window into Charlotte's room again.

"Annette and Charlotte met in Kingergarden and hav- Has been friends ever since. Annette was like a sister to Charlotte." he said, eyes hazed off as he remembered back.

**Saint Mary Anne's School.**

**December 2001.**

A six year old Charlotte ran across the playground, blonde curly pigtails swinging, the tips tickling her cheeks as they did so. Her face was red and warm from the cool, December air and running.

She ran up to the snow pile again that the kids had shaped and formed into a tiny hill. Butts marks covered it. Kids ran up and slid down, laughs and screams filled the air. Snow started to fall, covering the grade school playground again.

Charlotte went up to the top and was shoved away by Kevin Peterson. She let out a yelp and fell to her butt, tears streaking her baby doll face. A hand came into view. She looked up and saw the smiling face of a girl her age. She helped Charlotte up and handed her, her winter hat that had fell off.

Charlotte dusted snow off her bottom and smiled a bit. "Thank! I'm Charlotte." she said.

The girl let her lips form a large, pink smile. "I'm Annette. Want to be friends?" she asked.

Both girls laughed and looked up at the sky. "Sure! Want to share my cookies today? My mommy always packs extras for me!" she said.

Annette smiled wider "Chocolate chip?" she asked.

Charlotte nodded. "_Double _chocolate chip!" she said.

Annette's lips formed a plump "O" shape and got wide eyes, her blue eyes large. "My mommy never lets me have double chocolate chip cookies. She says it 'cause it makes me too hyper-ish." she said.

Charlotte titled her head to the side and placed her finger to her lips to form a "Shh" face with her mouth. "My mommy says that too! But my daddy says it's okay because he's hyper and mommy loves him and she loves me so she won't mind." she said, her child logic making half sense.

The lunch bell rang, kids screamed and pulled gloves, hats and coats back on, rushed in large groups of ten to get to the doors. Annette hugged Charlotte. "Want to come over to play?" the girl asked her friend.

Charlotte nodded "Sure! But I gots to ask my mommy first, kay." she asked. Annette nodded "I'll have my people call your people." she said.

Charlotte frowned "What's that mean?" she asked.

Annette smiled wide "I don't know really. But my mommy always says that to her clients. She's a make up lady for movie stars!" she said.

Charlotte gasped "Like Winnie the Pooh?" she asked.

Annette laughed "Maybe! I gots to go. Bye Charlotte!" she said, waving bye as she greeted her teacher and classmates. Charlotte laughed and headed to her teacher as well.

**Present Day.**

Jane was pulled from memory lane when alarms in Charlotte's room started to blast. Nurses and doctors ran in. Monitors blasted a loud, annoying alarm, alerting something was very, very wrong.

Doctors moved around Charlotte and he saw it. Blood. All over her! Blood spewed from her mouth and doctors using a tubing to suck it out. Blood kept on streaming from her mouth, tears streaming down her face.

"Charlotte? Charlotte!" he yelled, rushing to get in the room. Doctors shoved his away "Sir! Let us work. Page the OR!" she screamed to a nurse.

Charlotte gagged, blood streaming from her mouth. It soaked the front of her hospital gown, staining it cherry red.

Lisbon rushed over "Jane we-Oh my god!" she yelped.

Jane stood there, face pale as white.

"Jane! Are you listening to me? JANE! We found out what the toxin is!" he said.

That's when Jane felt like dying. Charlotte's heart monitor flat lined. Her heart had stopped.

The last thing Charlotte heard before slipping into the darkness was her father, screaming her name at her over and over again.

**AN: GASP! Would I dare kill Charlotte off? Psh, what am I, crazy? I'd never kill her off. Stay turned for another chapter next week.**


End file.
